creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Hat
Basic Information In Creativerse, two types of Hats exist: * Pet Hats are accessory items in Creativerse that can occasionally be found in randomly spawning Treasure Chests and can only be worn by Pets (tamed Creatures). They do not stack. Holiday Pet Hats are Pet accessories that can only be found during Christmas event-times in randomly spawning Holiday Gifts on Snow and Ice. * Player Hats are accessories that can only be worn by player characters as Costumes and can be bought in the Store with Coins. Seasonal hats like Pumpkiru’s Top Hat and the Holiday Hat might only be available in the Store during the according seasonal event-times. Costumes are added to the selection for costume slots and can be selected there next to the paper doll next to the inventory. Different from armor, Costumes cannot be equipped as items. How to obtain Pet Hats Currently, Pet Hats are random findings in Wood Treasure Chests, Stone Treasure Chests, Obsidian Treasure Chests, Iron Treasure Chests and Diamond Treasure Chests. They cannot be obtained in any other way. Pet Hats cannot be crafted. These chests randomly spawn on different layers of any Creativerse game world in dark places in a certain proximity around player characters. The ones on the surface Wood Treasure Chests only spawn at night though. As mentioned, only Holiday Pet Hats are an exception. These are Pet accessories that can only be found during Christmas event-times in randomly spawning Holiday Gifts on Snow and Ice. How to use Pet Hats To dress up a Pet of yours (or Pets of other players that you are allowed to access), open the Pet window by using right-click or "f" (default key) while looking at the Pet, then click on any accessory that you have found and that you are currently carrying in your inventory (can't be placed into quickslots) to automatically move it into the correct accessory slot of the Pet. If you "dismiss" a Pet, all its accessories will be dropped in its Loot Bag. However if a Pet should go missing, the accessory will be lost together with the Pet. How to obtain Player Hats Costumes like hats for player characters can be bought in the Store for Coins. Seasonal hats might only be available during the according seasonal event-times (Holiday Hat around Christmas, Pumpkiru’s Top Hat around Halloween). From then on, this costume is available to be selected for your user account on all Creativerse game worlds during all times. This also means that you cannot buy it another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). No item, no bundle will be placed into your inventory after buying any costume, so there will also be no hat in your bag that you can then "put on". Instead, the Holiday Hat can be found and selected when clicking on the according costume slot. How to use Player Hats The Hats (once bought or obtained) can be activated on your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on the equipment slot with the hat shape on the right side to see a (list of) costume skin(s) for this slot that you own. Click on the Hat icon of the hat you want to use. It will then be displayed in the costume equipment slot. This selection can be turned off and on again any time. To deselect the chosen Hat costume "skin" or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the hat costume slot once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Hat that you have chosen will now also be displayed on top of the head of your player character. This selection is game world specific. Your player character will only "wear" a Hat on game worlds where you have selected it in the according head costume slot. However you do not have to buy this costume for each game world separately, since it's already available to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds. How to change the color of Player Hats Many Hats for player characters will automatically adjust in colors to the colors that you have chosen for your character's shirt and shirt trim in your character customization. Category:Non-Craftable